I Do
by charmedallover
Summary: Riley Orton and Dave Bautista cannot wait till they get to say "I do" to each other. But as everyone knows, planning a wedding is never easy, especially when a new WWE Diva has set her eyes on Dave. Will the couple manage to say their vows, or are they just not meant to be? Will their relationship prevail? Sequel to "All Of Me". Batista/OC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** I know in my previous story I used Natalya's and Tamina's real names, but then I realised I probably had to do that for other wrestlers and to be honest, I am a bit too lazy to do that XD So from now on, most other wrestlers will be addressed by their ring names.

* * *

Riley Orton and Dave Bautista are finally having their engagement party, after a whirlwind of events and tours and both earning headaches after trying to get hold of everyone. They decided to hold it in Tampa and flew in their families and a few close friends to celebrate the event. The couple have decided to hold their engagement party over dinner at the same Italian restaurant that Dave and Riley went to on the night when they decided to enter an official relationship with each other and rented out the whole place for the night.

The party was in full-swing as Riley's twin brother, Randy, was present together with their parents, Bob and Elaine, along with Dave's mother, Donna. Natalya and Tamina Snuka were both chosen as Riley's maid of honors as well as bridesmaids, while Dave picked Randy as his best man and John Cena as his groomsman. All three men were at development together before being pulled to the WWE, so Dave couldn't have imagined any other people he'd pick for the biggest day of his life.

Riley watched in amusement as a tipsy John attempted to flirt with Natalya, who just shot glares at him and moved away. Randy and Tamina were in one corner, laughing at John's attempts. Elaine and Donna were excitedly talking to each other about, which Riley thought was the only thing they are the most excited about, grandchildren. Bob was at the buffet table, sneakily eating a second plate of carbonara away from Elaine's eyes.

She then felt an arm around her waist and looked up to see Dave, smiling at the scene in front of him.

"You know, our wedding reception would probably be worse than this," he whispered to her.

"Oh joy," joked Riley. "This probably means more sleepless nights and headaches."

"It will be all worth it, though."

"And I won't have it any other way."

Randy then came over to the two of them, a glass of champagne in his hand and a smile on his face. "And what are we whispering about here?" he asked.

"None of your business," said Riley, poking her tongue out.

"SPEECH!" yelled John, clinging the champagne glass with his fork while Natalya rolled her eyes and Tamina stifled a laugh. "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

Riley felt Dave pull her closer to him as everyone stopped what they were doing to give the couple their full attention. Dave cleared his throat as he passed Riley a glass of champagne.

"We just want to thank everyone for taking the time to attend our engagement party," said Dave. "This is a very special time in our lives and we want to thank you for being able to be here with us."

Everyone clapped, then raised their glasses to toast to Riley and Dave.

"KISS!" shouted John, downing his champagne in one shot.

Riley giggled as Dave gathered her in his arms and kissed her in front of their families and friends, who clapped and cheered. Camera lights were flashing as Tamina began snapping photos for the photo album.

"Wait till we get married," Dave whispered into Riley's ear. "I'm going to make you so happy."

"In case you haven't noticed, you've already made me _very_ happy."

"Well, I'm going to make you even happier."

* * *

_TBC_

**A/N:** Well, there it is. The first chapter of the second installment of the Dave/Riley story. I'm looking forward to working on this and I hope you guys are excited for it as well!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the WWE.

**A/N:** This chapter might seem a little... corny. HAHAHA!

* * *

"Have you and Dave set a date already?" asked Natalya over lunch with Riley and Tamina.

"We have decided on next December, it'll give us plenty of time to get ready. We'll have the traditional ceremony at the church, upon my mom's insistance, and then we'll have the reception at a hotel. Plus, I've always wanted a wedding in December," said Riley, smiling.

"Sounds awesome," said Natalya. "I seriously cannot wait for it."

"Why, Nattie? Looking forward to more flirting attempts by Cena?" teased Riley.

"Shut up, Riley!"

"You know you had this coming, especially with the way you teased Dave and me!" Riley burst out laughing as Natalya threw a napkin at her.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Have you heard that there will be a new Diva joining the WWE?" asked Tamina.

Riley furrowed her brows together. "Really?"

Tamina nodded. "Uh huh. Heard it was a quick deal. She only spent a short time in development and was pulled to the main roster."

"Any idea who she is?" asked Natalya.

"No idea. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

It was time for Raw and Riley was looking forward to meeting the new Diva. She was in the Divas' locker room, preparing for her match against Alicia Fox. A knock on the door followed by it opening revealed Stephanie McMahon, to which all the Divas quickly stopped what they were doing.

"Good evening, ladies," said Stephanie. "We have a new Diva joining us, so could you please welcome Gail Lorna."

In walked a a woman of average build, with overly tanned skin and platinum blonde hair. Her icy blue eyes looked unimpressed as she gave stared down the Divas. She was lean yet toned with long legs and Riley noticed that she was pretty, but that constant scowl on her face soured her features.

"Now, Gail will be debuting next week, but I want her to have a feel of how we do things in the WWE. Please make her feel welcomed," said Stephanie, who gave a small smile to Gail and walked out of the locker room.

"Looks like someone overdid their fake tan," whispered Tamina to Riley and Natalya, who tried hard to not laugh.

"Shhh, be nice!" whispered Riley back. She walked over to Gail, who sat on one of the benches and was browsing through her phone.

"Hi, I'm Riley Orton," she said, extending her hand. Gail lazily looked up to meet Riley's gaze, then looked at Riley's hand. She reluctantly took it and gave a loose shake.

"I know who you are," said Gail, looking as if she'd rather be somewhere else.

"Well, I -"

"Look, I'm not here to make friends," said Gail, cutting in. With that, Gail once again paid full attention back to her phone and Riley knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

After Raw, Riley went to meet Dave at his locker room so they can go back to the hotel together. As she approached his locker room, she heard him talking and laughing with someone. Thinking it was either Randy or John, she stopped in her tracks when she heard that it was a woman. She saw Dave outside his locker room, leaning casually on the wall and talking to... Gail Lorna?

Gail was flipping her hair and laughing at everything Dave was saying, which Riley picked up as warning signs. She cleared her throat as she approached them.

"Hey, babe," she said, giving him a tender on the lips, making sure that Gail saw it. The scowl and look of confusion on Gail's face gave Riley a sense of satisfaction.

"Hi," said Dave, smiling. "Gail, this is Riley, my fiancée."

"Oh, don't have to introduce us, Dave. We've met already," said Riley. "Haven't we, Gail?"

Gail just shot Riley a glare as Dave kissed Riley on the side of the head, holding her hand in his. "Well, it was good seeing you again, Gail. Dave and I got to go back to our hotel room."

With that, Riley practically dragged Dave by the hand towards the exit.

* * *

"What's going on between you and that new girl?" asked Dave as he and Riley settled into their hotel room.

"It's just this vibe that I get from her," she said. "As if she doesn't like anybody."

"Really? Because she didn't seem to be like that when she was talking to me."

"Oh, Dave," said Riley, taking out her toiletries. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"The hair flipping? Laughing at everything you say?". Riley sighed at the confused expression on Dave's face. "C'mon, Dave. Don't tell me you've never seen other women doing that to you before."

"You've never done that before we got together."

"I, unlike her, don't pull moves that I keep in high school," said Riley, sounding almost frustrated.

"Riley are you... jealous?" asked Dave, an amused look on his face as he walked up to her.

"What do you think?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think that my fiancée is very cute when she's jealous," said Dave, wrapping his arms around her waist and and kissed her gently on her lips. She sighed as he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"You don't have to worry, Riley."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Riley. "It just irks me that she would try to hit on you."

"To be fair, she doesn't know about _us._ This is just her first day here. Try to give her another chance. Maybe she's just putting this defensive wall or something around her, you know?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Besides, I only have eyes for you," said Dave, hugging Riley.

"Thank you," she said, burying her face into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to the WWE.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Last week, a good friend of mine passed away and I just didn't have the mood to do anything else. I plan on making a tribute to her in a much later chapter and that gave me the encouragement to finally open up my word document and write. This chapter will be a little short, but I needed to get the ball rolling. Also, last night I finally watched _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and it was amazing :) I'm so proud of Dave! Go watch it if you haven't!

* * *

Riley's eyes snapped open and she felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She quietly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," she muttered to herself, rocking herself back and forth. She felt the bed shift as Dave got up.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me? Please?"

Riley took a deep breath. "Miller."

"Come here," said Dave quietly as Riley crawled into his outstretched arms and settled herself against his warm chest as he held her close to him. Dave stroked her hair and held her close. "He's behind bars for good, Riley. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry... for waking up in the middle of the night like this. I know it's been going on for a while now..."

She felt his lips on hers, silencing her. She then looked into his eyes, full of love and compassion.

"Something traumatic happened to you, baby. You don't have to apologize," he said.

Riley nodded as she leaned against his chest, taking in the warmth of his skin and his scent. She listened to his steady heartbeat and felt herself dozing off to sleep in Dave's arms.

* * *

Riley arrived at the airport with Dave, ready to fly off to their next destination. After checking in, they decided to have brunch while discussing some wedding details.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" asked Dave.

Riley shook her head. "No, but I have a few ideas of what I want. I'll need to discuss it with Nattie and Tamina."

"Can I see some of these ideas?" asked Dave, a smirk on his face.

Riley threw her napkin at him, laughing. "Dave, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress!"

"It doesn't hurt to try and ask," he said, laughing as Riley stuck his tongue out at him. "Speaking of which... when we're married, we're going to stay in Tampa, right?

"Uh huh."

"Then can I ask you for something?"

Riley looked up from her food and looked at Dave, a confused look on her face. "What is it?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I will, Dave."

* * *

An hour later, they were both already on the plane as Riley leaned her head against Dave's shoulders and he held her hand in his. She was ecstatic that Dave had asked her to move in with him. To be honest, they are already somewhat living together since they stay in the same hotel room and when they are back in Tampa, she'll usually stay over at his house. But to her, it felt good that he had _officially_ asked her to move in with him.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

He chuckled softly and kissed her on the side of her head. "I love you too."

Riley then saw Gail Lorna walking past the aisle and she could feel her gaze burning a hole through her. Gail walked past the couple and took her seat towards the end of the plane.

"Something bothering you?" asked Dave.

"It's Gail, the new girl. I swear, she has crazy eyes."

"She has what?" Dave said, stifling a laugh.

"You know, crazy eyes!"

"Baby, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's when someone looks totally normal, but then you can see through that person's eyes that they are crazy," said Riley as Dave laughed at her explanation. "It's hard to explain! You'll have to see it to know."

"The only person with crazy eyes is you," said Dave, kissing her cheek. "And I won't have it any other way."

"You're so corny, Dave."

"One of the many reasons why you love me."

* * *

**A/N:** I was watching _How I Met Your Mother_ the other day, which was the inspiration behind the whole "Crazy Eyes" thing.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to WWE.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long absence, again. I've been busy with work and stuck with writer's block! This chapter is kinda mushy; you have been warned!

* * *

Riley and Dave had the week off, which they have decided to use to plan the wedding. They were fortunate to have a wedding planner that was willing to accommodate their schedule and they usually communicated via Skype, but they would still like to actually plan their wedding like normal couples. They hoped to finish the planning stage by the end of the year, so that they won't have to worry much considering how busy they get.

That day, they have decided to work on the invitation list so they can get responses back and start planning on their menu.

"So... who will we be inviting?" asked Riley, holding a pen in her left hand and tapping the notebook in front of her.

"Well, the obvious choice would be our families first. My mom, your parents, and Randy. Then we can include Natalya, Tamina, and John."

"How about your father?"

Dave's lips formed a thin line as he shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Dave, he's your father."

"He may be my father, but I just can't connect with him."

"This is our wedding, Dave. Shouldn't you at least just try to reach out to him?"

"I don't know, Riley. I mean, I'm on neutral terms with him, but what if it's awkward?"

"It won't. Also, I've never met your father. He's still family, Dave. If he turns up, then it's good. If he doesn't, then it doesn't matter because at least you tried."

Riley could see Dave considering her words. After a while, he took her hand in his. "If it'll make you happy, then yes."

She smiled and kissed him briefly on his lips. "Thank you, baby," she said.

"You always have a way of persuading me," he said, smiling.

* * *

After a grueling two hours, the couple decided to take a break and head out for lunch at a nearby mall. Holding hands, they decided on a Chinese retaurant since Riley was craving for it.

"I'm still surprised by how much you eat," said Dave, watching as Riley finished her second serving of fried rice. "Where do all of it go?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," she said, expertly using her chopsticks to steal a piece of dumpling from Dave's plate. As she ate, Dave gently held her right wrist and brought it close to him.

"Is that a charm bracelet?" he asked, fingering the silver trinklet. "How come I've never seen it?"

"It was kept in my drawer back in my apartment. When I moved my stuff to your place, I came across it and decided to use it again."

Dave studied the charms and saw a cloverleaf, a snowflake, a heart-shaped diamond, and a star. "It's beautiful. Do you mind explaining the charms to me?"

Riley nodded, put down her chopsticks, and took off the bracelet; laying it in the middle of the table. "I got the bracelet five years ago, when I got pushed up to the main roster. My parents were the ones who bought it for me together with the cloverleaf charm for good luck."

"As for the snowflake, it's pretty obvious because I love Christmas and snowflakes remind me of it, so I got it for myself as Christmas present. The heart-shaped diamond is from Randy as a birthday gift, because we're born in April and the diamond is our birthstone. He actually had the sales assistant pick that out for him because he had no idea what to get for me," she said, laughing.

"Finally, there's the star. My dad got it for me as a reminder to always shoot for the stars," she said, smiling at the memory.

"I think it's sweet," said Dave, helping her to put the bracelet back on, then getting up from his seat.

"Not leaving me to spend an unusually long time in the bathroom so I can pay the bill?" joked Riley, scrunching her nose as she looked up at Dave.

"Don't be silly," he said, kissing her on her cheek. "I've got to use the washroom real quick."

Before Riley could say something else, Dave had already gone out of the restaurant. She watched his retreating back in confusion, not understanding why he had to leave the restaurant to use the washroom as there was one in the restaurant. Shrugging, she sneakily took another piece of dumpling from Dave's plate and happily munched on it.

"Excuse me?" said a soft voice.

Riley turned her head to see a young girl, probably about 10 or 11, standing next to her, a nervous look on her face and clutching a notebook to her chest.

"Hi, sweetie," said Riley cheerfully, using a napkin to wipe her lips. "What can I do for you?"

"M – May I have an autograph? Please?" asked the little girl shyly. "Also... a pic – picture?"

"Of course," said Riley, taking the notebook out from the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

"Lucy," she said softly.

Riley wrote Lucy's name on the notebook and signed it. Then she hugged Lucy as a woman who introduced herself as Lucy's mother snapped a picture of the two of them.

"Thank you," said Lucy's mother. "She loves you and begs me to let her stay up late on Monday nights so she can watch you."

"It's not a problem," said Riley.

"By the way, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dave's smiling face looking down at her.

"I've paid the bill already," he whispered as he waved at Lucy, who blushed and waved back.

"We better get going now," said Riley, getting up. "It was so good to meet you, Lucy." She and Dave waved goodbye to the little girl and her mother and walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Babe, can I ask you something?" asked Riley as they arrived back home.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you use the toilet outside the restaurant when there's one in it?"

"I can never get anything past you," said Dave, smiling as he sat on the sofa with Riley sitting on his lap, learning her head on his chest.

"One of the reasons why I'll make an awesome wife. You're stuck with me, Dave Bautista."

"Damn, looks like I have to stop going to those strip clubs," he joked, laughing as Riley grabbed a pillow to hit him.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

"Okay, okay," he said, then reached into his pocket. "I didn't go to the washroom. I went to get these for you."

He took out a small box and passed it to Riley, who looked surprised. "Dave, what is this?"

"Open it and see."

She slowly opened the box to see two charms in it; one looked like a paw-print and the other is an infinity symbol.

"Wow..." she said, gently tracing the charms. "These are beautiful. But what do they mean? Especially the paw-print?"

"It's actually a bear paw-print. I know it sounds like something from some terrible romantic movie, but it's suppose to symbolise, well, me," he said. "'The Animal'. Get it?"

Riley laughed. "Oh, Dave. You're so adorable. And what about this infinity charm?"

"This symbolises how much I love you," he said. Riley felt her face flush as she smiled softly, with Dave attaching the charms to her bracelet.

She admired the newest additions to her charm bracelet, then kissed him on his lips, cupping his face gently in her hands.

"Thank you," she said. "I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
